Falling Ill
by Chrisii
Summary: The 5-0 Team are wrapping up a case when Danny falls ill. #Fluffy One-Shot featuring friendship between teams and an appearing from Little Grace!


They were chasing the suspects on a rocky road in the hills, and Danny had to admit that he was scared for his car, and for his breakfast. Steve manoeuvred the car expertly yet wildly in the rough roads, and Danny felt himself rising from the seat before falling back as the car connected with the road again. The cousins were right behind them, but thankfully, they kept their distance just in case their suspects decided to stop suddenly, something which Danny doubted, but would not be surprised if it happened. In truth, he couldn`t wait for everything to be over, his head was pounding, and he was looking forward to crash in bed and sleep the day away.

After about another 10 minutes of the same driving, Danny was looking out of the window, one arm clutching the handle on top of the window as the other covered his mouth in an effort not to barf in his precious car. He needed to keep his record after all. It didn`t take long for their suspects to reach a dead-end, and all of them stopped the cars and were out in seconds. However, as they moved to secure them, the three drug dealers promptly started fighting them with all their might, kicking and shooting wildly. Bullets scraped flesh, and in the middle of the fight, Danny saw one of them grab Kono. Without thinking, he tackled the man, who looked semi-high. What Danny didn`t expect was for the man to twist them around until Danny, who as always, was shorter than him, was underneath the drug dealer, who kicked the blonde in the stomach, hard. Now trying very hard to keep his breakfast down and the pain at a limit, Danny flipped them and managed to cuff the man as Kono took the other. Danny was surprised when he saw that Chin and Steve were still fighting, but the head of the drug dealers seemed to be a good fighter, and was also shooting at random times, prompting them to leap out of the way. However, as he watched the fight, his stomach was becoming queasy again, and without warning anybody, he stumbled into the trees and promptly threw up.

Steve moved to handcuff their drug dealer as Kono and Chin checked the trunk, only to see it full of drugs just like they predicted. They grinned, like they did every time they caught someone, but Steve`s grin soon died when his eyes didn`t see the blonde cop. After securing the men, who by now had given up any escape plan, he moved back to the Camaro, only to stop suddenly as he heard someone throw up. Concern washed over him as he saw his partner, his brother, hunched over on his knees on the floor, one arm bracing him from falling face first in the puke and the other holding his stomach as another dry heave wracked him. Without thinking, he knelt next to his partner and rubbed between his shoulder blades until he stopped dry-heaving. As he was finishing it struck Steven that the whole week they had been investigating the case, Danny had not been himself. It was not the first time that Steve had caught his partner rubbing his forehead, and his rants were rather short along with the hand gestures that gestured a little less wildly then before. He sprung out of his reverie as Danny groaned and almost collapsed had McGarrett not caught him and practically cradled him against his upper body.

Kono was next to them in a second, a bottle of water in her hands in her hands. Danny groaned and tried to move from his position, where he soon noticed that he was practically laying on Steve`s knees and thighs while his head rested on his partner`s torso.

"For heaven`s sake Steven I`m not a kid, don`t cradle me! You-" His soon to be rant was cut short as the bottle of water was placed in his mouth, almost choking him as water fell down his chin.  
"Drink, before you rant. Wash out the vomit and all," Steve bluntly said as he tipped the bottle so that water flowed in his mouth.  
"Not thirsty," He mumbled after a few sips and once again trying to dislodge himself from his partner`s hold.  
"Would you stay still and obey for once!" Steve said with a sharp voice as he unconsciously slapped Danny in his chest in order to get him to lay down again.

Danny responded by coughing up a mouthful of bile upon getting slapped in the chest, and McGarrett easily let go so that his partner could roll to his knees again and spit out with the aid of his partner, who continuously slapped him in the back, between the shoulder blades. When he finished, Danny slumped back against his partner, the position not bothering him at all. The water was at his lips again, and he took a few sips in between ragged breaths as his head restarted its throbbing, which were now harsher than ever. And since when did the temperature get so cold?

"You okay?" Chin asked.  
"Fine, let`s go," Danny said as he stood up and faced his partner.  
"And where do you think you`re going?" Steve asked with a stern look.  
"To finish paperwork?" Danny suggested with a raised eyebrow.  
"In your dreams, I`m taking you back to my house," Steve said.  
"What for?" Danny asked.  
"You`re sick!"  
"I`m fine!"  
"You just threw up!"  
"Yeah, cause of your driving!"  
"You never once threw up after a ride, something which you certainly got used to by now! Also, your brow is freaking on fire! You`re running a fever Daniel!" Steve said.  
"First, don`t call me Daniel, second, I`m not running a fever!" Danny protested.  
"You have a blush."  
"I am not blushing. I always get red in the face after a fight,"  
"Hate to break it to you, but you are blushing," Chin stated as he stuck a piece of gauze on his bloody arm where a bullet had tore his flesh.  
"How about a compromise?" Steve suggested.  
"Depends what it is," Danny said.  
"I have a thermometer in the first aid kit. Let me take your temperature, then if it is normal, I buy you dinner tonight, if it is high, you`re coming home with me." Steve stated.  
"Fine you Neanderthal animal," Danny murmured.

10 minutes later found Chin and Kono with gauzes around their arms keeping an eye on the drug dealers, who were staring at the bickering team-mates with wide eyes. Steve had practically ordered Danny to sit on the ground, an order which thankfully the blonde obeyed, but only because the world was slowly tipping and spinning as the adrenaline rush of the case seeped out of his body and left him exhausted. When the thermometer beeped, Steve resisted the urge to practically strangle his partner.

"You`re coming home with me right now," He said, fighting to keep his voice calm.  
"Why?" Danny asked.  
"Because you have a 104 fever that`s why," Steven said.  
"What?" Danny suddenly paled, making the red hue stand out even more on his cheeks.  
"I`m taking you to my house. The fever rises anymore than 105 and I`m taking you to the ER." McGarrett said.  
"No ER," Danny protested.  
"If you listen to me for once I won`t take you to the ER," Steve promised as Danny`s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his knees buckled.  
"DANNY!" The three remaining people of the task force shouted in unison as their friend collapsed in Steve`s arms.  
"Chin, take them down then come to my house, bring some take away with you would you?" The boss said.  
"You got it Steve," Chin said as he hopped in the driver seat.

In a few minutes Kono was in the backseat with Danny laying on top of her lap as Steven drove more gently this time, careful to drive slower as not to jostle his partner anymore than necessary, guessing that a head ache was killing him slowly if the groans were anything to go by. A particularly rough bump had Danny groaning again as his eyelids fluttered, baby blue seeking warm brown eyes. A shiver passed through him as he went to move when a blush that had nothing to do with the fever blossomed to his ears, but the brunette held him down while unconsciously passing a hand through his thick, yet soft, blonde strands. When Steve was finally in the highway, his luck decided to as usual go a little downhill and on his way he found a traffic block. There was a car crash, and horns were blaring everywhere. Horns that were like daggers to Danny`s head. The blonde groaned and his eyes fluttered open again to meet the bright sun and the damned noise.

"Stay still Danny, I`ll be right back," Steve said as he got out of the Camaro.  
"Like I have anywhere to go," Danny grumbled as he closed his eyes, indenting to block the harsh sunlight and not to fall asleep on Kono`s lap. Again.

When Steve climbed back into the Camaro, he was feeling very proud of himself. He had managed to get them to open the road for him as soon as he said that he had a sick partner with him. With a small grin, Steve pulled in the road to his house, only to full out laugh as a quiet snore was heard from the back seat. He looked in the mirror, only to see his partner fully asleep. His face had taken a shade of white that Steve didn`t like, and he could see the shivers that passed through his body every now and then. With a frown of determination, Steve pushed a little harder on the accelerator until his house came in view. After he parked, he opened the back door and shook his partner, receiving a pair of bleary blue eyes in response.

"Come on let`s get you to bed," He said with a small frown as he felt the heat that radiated off his partner.  
"Comfortable," Danny murmured as he unconsciously snuggled in Kono`s lap.  
"The bed would be more comfortable I`m sure," Kono said with a small chuckle as she aided Danny in sitting up and getting out of the truck.  
"Headache.." Danny murmured, sagging against his partner and boss.  
"DANNY!" The sudden dead weight had Steven almost dropping Danny altogether, but thankfully that didn`t happen, and Steve was able to shift him until he was carrying the blonde in a fireman`s carry.

It only took him a few minutes to get to the guest room, where he lay down Danny before removing his shoes and tie and unbuttoning a few buttons of the shirt. Cold compressors found themselves on his forehead, under his knees and arms as well as a damp towel around his neck. Danny shivered even more harshly, and the red hue was increasing in Steve`s eyes. Thinking quickly, the SEAL got an ear thermometer and took his partner`s temperature again, shocked slightly to realize that it was still at the same temperature, just slightly lower, at a 103.8. Kono hovered next to him, one hand weaving in Danny`s thick strands as she hoped to sooth him and his headache. He was frowning in his sleep, but soon settled down.

After about two hours, Chin arrived the McGarrett house hold with overstuffed bags in his arms. Kono helped him with spreading out the contents, which was mostly ingredients and medicine along with a bag of clothes. Chin explained that he had swung by Danny`s place to grab a few outfits as Steve would most certainly force him to stay at his place until he was fully okay. Kono descended the stairs to start on some light food, which included a secret recipe from her mother that would certainly stay in Danny`s stomach. With a small chuckle she continued to cook as the conscious boys came in the kitchen, drawn by the wonderful smell that was filling the room. Swatting away her cousin`s hands, she put the tasty food in 4 separate plates and put a spoon in each of them. Chin and Steve immediately tested it out, and despite the smoke still rising from the liquid, the bowls were drained under five minutes. Kono lightly scolded them about hurting their stomach, but the boys paid no attention to her as they opened two beers and soothed their now too warm throat and stomach. Kono gave up and just lightly ascended the stairs and entered the guest room, Danny`s room for now, quietly, giggling at the sight in front of her.

The only thing visible was his blonde hair, which stuck out at random spikes on the white pillow. The sheets were drawn up to his nose, and Danny was unconsciously holding them in place as shivers wracked through his small frame. Reaching up gently, Kono pulled down the sheets a little to reveal flushed cheeks and dry, cracked lips that muttered a stream of incoherent words constantly. The girl, who by now was kneeling next to Danny`s head, tentatively reached a hand to his brow, frowning as she felt the amount of heat that was coming off him in waves. Unconsciously, he leaned in her touch, savouring the cool touch even as he shivered. The towel that was previously around his neck was now warm to the touch, and so were the cold compressors, so Kono gently removed them and allowed her friend to snuggle deeper in the covers. She had just put them on the side table when Steve came in with a Luke-warm bowl in his hand, filled with the tasty broth for his partner. With a small grin, Steve gave the bowl to Kono as he gently shook his partner, then a little more roughly, which caused the blonde to waken suddenly and promptly go to a defence move, which included twisting Steve`s arms behind his back. McGarrett winced, but quickly shook him off, given that Danny had the strength of a new-born kitten. The blonde huffed slightly as he allowed his partner to sit him up and put some pillows behind his back to keep him from sliding back down, but that didn`t mean he was happy about it.

His head was pounding with each beat of his heart, and he could feel sweat on his body, causing his shirt to stick to him quite uncomfortably as he shivered. He was tired, and sleepy, and certainly wasn`t feeling up to eating anything as his stomach churned when he caught sight of the broth. Steve moved as to hide the food before producing a thermometer from seemingly nowhere. After a 5 minute battle, Steven succeeded in not so gently jamming the thermometer in his partner`s mouth, causing a flustered Danny to rant their ears off after the thermometer beeped. Steve slightly tensed, and Danny stopped suddenly, trying to see what had happened.

"Steven, what`s wrong?" Danny asked.  
"Eat something Danny, and for heaven's sake try to keep it down." Steve murmured as he huffed slightly.  
"Not before you tell me what`s wrong," Danny persisted.  
"Your temperature has not gone down a degree," Kono said as she handed the broth to the blonde.  
"It hasn`t even been a day Steve, sickness doesn`t disappear in 24 hours you know," Danny said.  
"Unless it`s a 24 hour virus," Chin said from the doorway.  
"A fever is not a 24 hour virus," Danny responded after swallowing.  
"Burn Cus," Kono said with a grin.

He only managed to empty half the bowl before his stomach threatened to send everything up again. Thankfully, he was able to keep it down. Sleep was claiming him quickly though, and as Steve removed the extra pillow he had put behind Danny`s neck, he aided the blonde to lay back down as he put the towel on his forehead again. As soon as his breathing evened out, Steve lay the cold compressors on him again, then took the bowl and went back to the kitchen. It was the middle of the day already, and Steve swiftly grabbed his laptop and headed to his partner`s room, where he actually started his report next to his silent friend.

2 hours later, Danny stirred slightly as his eyes moved restlessly beneath his lids. He thrashed, and Steve heard incoherent, muttered words before the cold compressors and the towels practically flew of the bed. Steve immediately flew next to his partner and putting his hands on Danny`s biceps, he calmly soothed the blonde. The commotion had led to the cousins to re-enter the room, but they didn`t say anything as Danny`s eyes fluttered open and they met Steve's worried green ones. He partially relaxed, but still, something was gnawing at him, and Steve knew it.

"What`s wrong?" he asked.  
"What time is it?" Danny asked seriously.  
"Uhh.. about 2:15 why?" Steve asked confusedly.  
"I was supposed to pick up Grace!" Danny semi-yelled, as Steve restrained him from sitting up.  
"Kono will get her, don`t worry about it," Steve said, felling his partner relax under his palm.  
"Thanks," He murmured, sinking back into the pillows as his breathing evened out again.

* * *

Grace was confused when she saw Kono casually leaning against the door of her car, smiling and waving at her as if she came to pick her up every day. Where was her Danno? He had promised her he would pick her up! Did they have a case? She hoped not, Grace wanted to spend the weekend with her father with her at all times. She carefully crossed the road and hugged the petite woman, who easily picked her up and deposited her in the passenger seat, then buckled the seatbelt. The little girl grinned as she smelt the apple scent that always seemed to surround Kono, and the duo made small talk until they arrived at the McGarrett house hold. When they arrived, they spotted Chin typing on his laptop. He grinned at Grace, who politely greeted him, then hugged the older man as she chuckled. He picked her up, and she pouted, but didn`t say anything as he carried her upstairs, to where Danny was laying on his stomach, one hand touching the floor and the other under the pillow as he slept on, oblivious to the moist towel that Steve had put around his neck. The sheets were drawn up to his waist, and his shirt was gone, revealing his back to the other agents and his kid.

Steve actually looked relaxed, typing on his laptop as well. He hadn`t even realized that they had walked in, and the cousins grinned as they ninja-walked behind their boss. He was typing in Danny`s report, which surprised them, but at the same time didn`t. Chin gently lifted Grace by her hips and sat her on Steve`s shoulders, causing the SEAL to actually startle and almost drop the precious computer from his lap. The cousins started laughing, but Steve shushed them, before signalling to the now stirring Danny. The blonde groaned, and his eyes fluttered open, blinking to adjust to the light. His cheeks still held a feverish blush, but he seemed slightly better. He sat up, revealing his tightly muscled torso as he hugged his kid before Chin threw him the thermometer. One look from the native stopped any retort and Danny pouted, resembling his daughter in so many ways that Steve had to hold back a chuckle. Once the device beeped, Kono playfully slapped Danny`s hand away and took the device, immediately relaxing at the reading. It was still at a 102, but thankfully nowhere near 104 again, and for that, the girl was glad.

"Steve, will you ever so kindly go to my apartment and get me a change of clothes? Cause even though I love you as a brother, a very dangerous one at that, I really don`t want to wear your clothes." Danny`s tone had a note of anxiousness in it.  
"Chin already brought a bag, beside, my clothes would be a dress for you." Steve said.  
"Seriously? Joking about my height again?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Come downstairs after you finish," Steve said as he reached a hand to hold Grace on his shoulders before escaping to the living room.

Danny groaned and escaped to the bathroom, hoping to ease the drumming that was growing behind his eyes. The hot water helped him relax and waken a bit more properly as he washed away the sweat and the day away. He dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt before lightly descending the stairs and going to grab a glass of water, hoping to quench his thirst and parch his dry throat. Grace came in the kitchen as he was washing down a couple of tablets that Steve had left beside an already filled glass, and she grabbed his hand and silently guided him to the living room, where Chin picked her up and sat her on his lap while patting the seat next to him. Danny had to grin as he sat down beside his friend and his daughter moved so she was sitting on his lap while her feet stretched comfortably on Chin`s. Kono high fived the 9 year old before sitting on the floor, her back resting against Chin`s legs, who lightly kicked her but otherwise didn`t object to his legs being used as pillows by the females in the room. Steve snickered as he saw the people he considered his family all huddled around each other, not even bothered by the fact that one of them was sick and that they could catch it. With a grin, he picked a film, which happened to be "Rise of The Guardians." (he had gotten it for Grace for when she was over) and pressed play.

Three quarters through the film light snoring filled the room and Steve paused the movie and glanced at his partner, whose head was angled back until it touched the head rest of the couch. His mouth was slightly opened, hence the snores, but what made the others grin was Grace. She was leaning her head on her father`s chest and neck, one hand fisting the t-shirt he was wearing and the other laying limply on her arm, as she slept on him, her long hair sprawled across Danny`s neck, causing him to flinch every now and then. The team looked on for a few seconds, before Chin gently pried the girl off her father`s chest and laid her down on the other sofa. Unfortunately, the movement caused the young girl to wake up, and she blearily rubbed her eye before sitting up and looking around in confusion. A grin lighted her features as she saw Steve lay down her father, who lay oblivious to the world, soft snores still sounding every now and then. He looked much better, and the red hue had descended a little, letting his normal pallor show a bit more. His hair fell around his face, giving him a much younger look, and Grace chuckled as she pushed the loose strands back, causing her father to scoot slightly before settling back in a deep sleep. Steve grabbed a towel and rinsed it a little, before gently laying on top of his brother`s forehead, causing the blonde to frown slightly before relaxing once again.

A few minutes later Steve was glad to announce that the blonde`s temperature had gone down to semi-normal, and that the rest would decrease with rest and maybe a shower. Danny was still asleep, one hand thrown over the sofa while the other rested on his stomach. He looked peaceful and relaxed in his sleep and the team grinned as Grace got out her phone and took a few pictures of her snoring father.

When he woke up, Danny found the pictures stuck to the fridge, and he grinned before leaving to find his daughter, who was wisely hiding behind Chin and Steve. He gave her a firm yet playful glare, which resulted in her giggling as she jumped in his arms and hugged him, her brown hair practically flying everywhere. The father hugged her back, a grin lighting up his features as the team watched them.

"So, who wants to go for a swim while I set up the BBQ?" Steve asked with a small grin.  
"I DO!" Everybody practically screamed as they made a beeline to the door. All expect our favourite partners.  
"Thanks for taking care of me." Danny said, his eyes meeting Steve`s.  
"You`re welcome, but if this happens again you are not getting off easy. You have got to tell me when you are sick." Steve lectured with a small frown.  
"Like you set such a good example for that." Danny snorted.  
"Danny."  
"I`ll tell you next time, good with you?" The blonde said.  
"Good enough. Now come on, the meat is waiting to be grilled." Steve said, tearing off his t-shirt.  
"Never miss an opportunity to strip do you Steven?" Danny muttered to himself as he went upstairs to change in his trunks and enjoy the day with his second family.

When he was in the water playing with Grace, Chin approached him, along with Kono and Steve.

"Hey Danny, the key was on top of the door..." Chin trailed off, a mischief smirk lighting his features.  
"So?" Danny raised an eyebrow, getting his breath back as he held Grace on his hip.  
"I barely reached it, how the hell did you get it up there?"

By the end of that statement, everybody was laughing their asses off expect Danny, who simply glared at the older man before tackling him so that he held him underwater for a few seconds before letting him up again.

"Seriously? You guys got to stop joking about my height. It`s Annoying with a capital A." Danny said, even though a grin lighted his features.  
"Whatever you say Shorty." Grace said with a grin as she splashed her father on the face before her and the team ran to the now ready food, their stomach`s grumbling as their laughter filled the otherwise quiet night.

* * *

hey Guys! So I recently started watching Hawaii-5-0 and let me say it is awesome! I have stopped for a while cause of homework and such but I intend to continue it cause it is amazing! As always, my first fanfic always include someone getting hurt, but that`s my speacialty, so don`t judge! xD  
Anyways, hope you liked this and that it wasn`t OOC, cause I`m still getting used to the characters and I haven`t seen In a while when I wrote this!

_Chrisii!


End file.
